La Mujer En El Espejo
by Beatriz Carol Lezcano
Summary: Serena Tsukino es una joven sencilla, tierna y sumamente inteligente. Su madre, ikuko tsukino, ex-modelo de renombre y obsesionada con la belleza física, la ha hecho sentir fea toda su vida sin serlo, por lo que Serena no pone importancia a su aspecto físico. A pesar de sus burlas, Serena adora a su madre por sobre todas las cosas que ha pasado con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino es una joven sencilla, tierna y sumamente inteligente. Su madre, Ikuko Tsukino, ex-modelo de renombre y obsesionada con la belleza física, la ha hecho sentir fea toda su vida sin serlo, por lo que Serena no pone importancia a su aspecto físico. A pesar de sus burlas, Serena adora a su madre por sobre todas las cosas que ha pasado con ella.

Su tía Luna siempre la ha querido y apoyado tal y como es, y siempre la ha consolado ante los insultos y críticas de su madre. Serena ha aprendido a preparar con ella todo tipo de menjurjes y pócimas con hierbas. Su tía guarda un gran secreto, un espejo preparado por ella misma que Serena no debía ver pero, al morir esta, llega el momento de que lo vea. Luna vuelve del más allá para ayudar a su sobrina a llevar una nueva vida. Con un espejo mágico que había construido, consigue que Serena cumpla su sueño de ser otra. Gracias a un hechizo, se convierte en la hermosa Serenity Ferrer, una ingeniera química capaz de conseguir todo lo que se propone con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ese sueño sólo durará de día, pues al caer la noche, Serena volverá a ser la misma chica de siempre

los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi esta historia es una adaptación de una telenovela colombiana, que me gusto mucho...  
>bueno el capitulo lo tendré para el viernes... :) <p>


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECE A LA GRAN NAOKO TAUKECHI  
>LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADPTACIÓN DE UNA TELENOVELA COLOMBIANA.<p>

CAPÍTULO 1  
>La Mujer En El Espejo<p>

En el hospital se encontraba una mujer dando a luz a una criatura.  
>Empuje otra vez-dijo el doctor-otra vez empuje- se escuchan gritos de la mujer- ya nació es una niña- las expresiones de los doctores no son tan buenos.<p>

* * *

><p>Ocho años después<p>

es horrible, ese vestido se te ve horrible claro es que con esa panza que se te va a ver bien, hay serenita tienes 8 años pero estas tan grande que pareces de 12, la faja- dice, y va directamente en busca de la faja.

No mami la faja no por favor.

Ven aquí.

No es que la faja me aprieta mucho y no puedo respirar.

Al principio te aprieta pero después te acostumbras, además es bueno que te apriete así no comes de más y se te quita el hambre-ayuda aponerse el vestido a la niña – definitivamente la faja hace de maravillas, claro que hay algunas cosas que no se pueden cambiar y no llores más bien deja de tragar tanto la belleza duele y hay que trabajar duro para tenerla.

ikuko que haces, esta niña esta sin aire.

Puro teatro, es que no le gusta la faja.

Hay pero que necesidad-le ayuda a la niña desprendiendo algunos botones de la faja.

Gracias tía luna- le agradece-la niña es como es, y así está bien.

Bien gorda queras decir y necesita la faja, y en mes de andar sacándole la faja deberías inventar unas de esas cremas mágicas para que adelgace.

Yo te estoy preparando algo muy especial para tu futuro- le habla en voz baja para que ikuko no la escuche.

Te imaginas lo que van decir de mí en ese colegio que yo tengo una hija gorda.

Te van a decir que tienes una hija muy inteligente por algo la eligieron para dar el discurso de fin del año. 

* * *

><p>Y ahora nuestra alumna serena unas de la más destacada del escuela va decir unas palabras en nombre de todos sus compañeros, con ustedes serena tsukino.<p>

Este año que termina, los alumnos de tercero aprendimos mucho le damos gracias a los maestro que-en eso ikuko le dice que se ponga derecha ya que la niña estaba jorobada, y serena se puso muy nerviosa-por eso mi grata….mi maestro…ni- el vestido se desprende y la faja se le nota, y las risas de sus compañeros se empiezan a escuchar. 

* * *

><p>No le eches la culpa a la faja se te olvido lo que ibas a decir y no supiste componerla.<p>

Mejor dicho ikuko la culpa fue tuya, te pusiste a serle señas y la distrajiste.

Ella esta jorobada y no me hizo caso, y me hizo quedar en ridículo.

Yo sabía lo que iba a decir es que tú, es que me puse muy nerviosa y es que mami a mi no me gustan las fajas.

Porque no eres como la hija de selene, es tan linda y delicada.

Entonces es verdad que no me quieres, mejor me voy de acá.

Te vas a ir, listo pero por favor- va directo a buscar la ropa de serena- que no se te olviden tus vestidos y tus zapatos favoritos que están viejos y apestosos, ah y tu faja. Te vas a ir vete aquí no queremos niñas caprichosas.

Serena espera- luna se descompone- tía déjala ella volverá como siempre, mira cómo te pusiste por la culpa de serena.

No, por mí no te preocupes-dijo-preocuparte mejor por tu hija esta cuando la vas a tratar así ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te hizo kenji.

* * *

><p>Sé que eres muy niña para entenderlo pero creme tu mama te quiere- luna le da un beso en la frente a serena-bueno vamos al cuarto, así te preparo algo para que se te quite el hipo. Aceite de visón para el corazón, cacao del árbol africano para que diosito te de una mano, y polvo de hoja de mórela para que siempre logres lo que quieras, ahora tomatela y veras que el hipo desaparecerá-serena se lo toma- funciono tía abuela el hipo se fue eres una maga-la abraza y luna recibe con mucho cariño ese abrazo.<p>

Tía abuela ahora si me puedo ver en el espejo.

No mi amor, te dicho que nadie se puede ver en el espejo.

tía abuela por que no- pregunta serena- solo dime tía, por qué es un espejo muy especial que solamente se puede utilizar una sola vez así que recuerda bien cuando yo no este nadie se puede ver en ese espejo.

Bueno, pero de toda maneras te quiero mucho tía luna.

Y yo a ti mi niña de que naciste vi en esos ojitos que seriamos amigas hasta la muerte.

No tía no digas eso, tu nunca te vas a morir Aunque estés enferma del corazón.

todos nos vamos a morir algún día mi amor-le dice a la niña- los que se mueren a donde van tía luna.

Los que no quieren no se van a ninguna parte.

Entonces mi papa está aquí-pregunta sonriente la niña.

Tú papa…- a luna le agarra una ataque en el corazón y se sienta en la silla que tenía alado suyo- tia que te pasa voy por mi mama-sale corriendo pero es detenida por luna-no mi amor no hay tiempo …prométeme que vas hacer una niña muy valiente si.

tia yo te prometo todo lo que quieras pero por favor no te vallas.

Cuida a tu mama ella te necesita a veces el algo impolsiva pero te quiere mucho, la vas a cuidar.

Me voy a poner la faja sin protestar porque yo no quiero que mi mama se avergüence de mi. Pero por favor no te mueras no te vallas tia luna por favor- suplica llorando- no mi amor yo siempre estaré a tu lado siempre…..siempre – y esas fueron las Últimas palabras de luna, serena se encuentra llorando a su lado desconsoladamente.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco las personas se iban retirando del cementerio ya que la lluvia esta muy fuerte, pero solo una persona se quedo un rato mas.<p>

Serena- luna aparece frente a serena-no llores yo siempre estaré contigo- serena se asustó y se fue corriendo.

* * *

><p>12 años después<p>

Serena se encontraba haciendo una crema mágica para su madre, mina entra en el cuarto cuando sale una explosión….

te volviste loca serena, hay no me estaba pintando los ojos y mira lo que me paso-le muestra sus ojos.

perdóname mina lo que paso es que se me paso la dosis- y vuelve hacer una explosión.

Hay, hay que tanto haces, oye tu llevas dos días encerrada aquí.

Es que le estoy preparando una crema a mi mama.

-No, no, no a ver mejor as algo por ti si señora acuérdate amiga que esta noche tienes que Estar de lujo en el bailando del maestro, hay vienen todos esos alumnos ricos a fetejar sus cumpleaños.

-Hay mina jajaja yo ni volviendo a nacer me vería guapa.

-Esa idea tonta te las metió tu mamacita en la cabeza, y ya, ya estuvo suave por que no está bien que tú te sientas el patito feo del barrio que solo sirve para cobrar las entradas de los alumnos….no señora ..mira-mina empieza a cantar y a la vez bailando y dice- Liberate de esas marañas, y la lánzate a la vida para encontrar el amor.

-El amor, no mina yo no nací ese día mi destino es estar con mi mama el amor no se hizo para mí.

-Mira este pechito está completamente segura que tu amiguita vas a encontrar el amor de tu vida

-ese hombre no existe- dice llorando.

-Yo te apuesto que si existe serenita si existe, y sabes cómo es, es un hombre tierno, cariñoso y romántico un hombre que va a descubrir a esa mujer tan linda que eres tú.

* * *

><p>-pero que culpa tengo de yo de tener estilo mi Andrew.<p>

-Darien es la tercera modelo con la que sales, pues hermano ya déjame una, lo único que te digo que si michiru se da cuenta te va ir muy mal.

-michiru no se puede quejar ella sabe que se sacó la lotería conmigo-dice-ahora mira a esa rubia mi Andrew algo así de verdad es lo que estaba buscando.

-La verdad es hermosa, pero tiene un problema yo la vi primero.

-Cómo así, si recién te eh dicho para que la veas, a mí a creo que te llaman a ya- le dice a Andrew- sammy como estamos-darien y Andrew se acerca dónde están las modelos, empiezan a saluda a cada unas de las chicas. Darien se encuentra con una modelo charlando a gusto pero en eso llega un hombre mayor muy elegante- darien.

-Que haces aquí.

-Que hago aquí, llevo horas buscándote no contesta el celular.

-Que pasa, michiru ya lo sabe.

-Tu no vas a cambiar nunca verdad darien, mira sin pretextos mañana a primera hora te quiero en mi oficina tenemos un problema gravísimo en la empresa y es tu responsabilidad resolverlo hijo.

* * *

><p>En la academia del baile del meneo se encontraban todos los alumnos bailando.<p>

-Mira la cantidad de chicos guapo que hay, yo creo que el maestro Artemis debe cumplir unos 45 años más o menos.

-Mina yo me siento bien rara estar aquí mejor me voy a la caja a cobrar la entradas como siempre.

-No, no tú te quedas aquí recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu padrino mejor vamos a bailar.

-No mina yo bailo como un oso.

-no, no nos inventamos.

mina le muestra unos pasos a serena para que baile, el maestro Artemis se acerca al micrófono- su atención por favor queridos alumnos y alumnas muchas gracias por estar conmigo esta noche pero atención quiero como regalo de cumpleaños le muestren a mis invitados lo que han aprendido en mis clases, que pasa que pónganla música- la gente empiezan a bailar otra vez, mina le hace un gesto a serena para que le espere un rato, mina va directo a nicolas.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor grandísimo quiero que la saques a bailar a serena.

-no, esa tipa no sabe ni mover las cejas.

-pero no seas así, no digas eso anda.

-Mira pídame lo que quieras pero menos bailar un ese ave jesio- dijo nicolas sin saber que serena escucho lo que dijo. Serena se iba directo a la salida pero se tropieza con Ann.

-Fíjate por donde te arrastra culebra aparte de fea idiota.

-Perdón, yo Perdón nada quítate ándale lárgate o que acaso piensas que vas a conquistar a alguien con esa cara.

* * *

><p>-Me imagino que no tienes noticias.<p>

-La verdad es que no pero estoy desde temprano como me lo pediste, veo que me invento para sustituir a kelvin.

-Ese departamento es tu responsabilidad tienes que conseguir un sustituto hoy sea como sea.

-Ésta bien, pero lo que no entiendo porque Reika despidió a kelvin.

-Dice que cometió errores gravísimos con el maquillaje de cuerpo.

-Pero kelvin tenía varios años en la empresa y me parece sumamente injusto.

-Y nosotros tenemos una presentación por delante y tomoe necesita un ayudante hoy mismo.

-Bueno está bien no te preocupes veo si consigo algo.

* * *

><p>-cuantas y más cuentas lo poco que ganas en la academia de baile tu padrino no nos alcanza le debo dinero a medio barrio, esto no va pasar si me hago la disposición y pueda volver a la pasarela.<p>

-Tú no necesita la disposición Ma, yo te prepare una crema muy buena.

-Nada de crema la solución es la cirugía entonces si podré salir en la revista de moda y podremos decir a dios a nuestros problemas económicos, pero tu mucho estudio pero en 6 meses no has conseguido ningún trabajo, debiste ser maquilladora como luna.

-Yo no sé por qué no consigo.

-En el trabajo te trata como te ven cuenta mucho la presentación.

-Mami no te preocupes que vas a tener lo que necesites.

-Hay dios mío es una carta del maldito casero no van a echar de la casa, serena tienes que buscar un trabajo hoy mismo.

* * *

><p>-en la empresa chiba múlti internacional se encontraba una muchacha pintandose los labios, pero choca con alguien sin querer.<p>

-perdón perdón

señorita por que no se fija por donde camina-dijo el muchacho y la mira- disculpe- la muchacha se pone nerviosa y le empieza ah agarra hipo.

-oiga niña- la llama la secretaria- hay señorita yo vengo por el puesto de técnicas de productos y ya traje mi hoja de mi presentación-dice- si no la han llamado ese no es mi problema- la secretaria la ignora y se pone unos audífonos- le dejo mi presentación otra vez.

* * *

><p>-Que te pasa mi amor.<p>

-Nada creo que tengo tortícolis

-Ah tortículis y porque, que hiciste ayer te estuve buscando y nada todos volvieron de la grabación menos tu mi amor, a ver déjame ver.

-No, no te cuelgues estamos trabajando.

-darien déjame hacerte unos masajes- le agarra y le saca la mano donde darien tenía tapado y encuentra un beso en la camisa-quien te beso darien, quien.

-No me la vas a creer fue un accidente una muchacha venia caminando y se tropezó conmigo y pak- dice mostrando con su mano la marca del beso en la camisa.

-No seas sínico dime que muchacha te beso.

-Que no se una muchacha fea insignificante que jamás la había visto creme por favor.

* * *

><p>caminando por la calles triste preguntándose porque su vida era así, toma haciendo en un lugar pero en eso llega mina.<p>

-Hay mi serena se armó la grande la están echando de la casa y tu mama esta como loca-dice una preocupada mina- hay no mama – salen corriendo para la casa 

* * *

><p>-si loca, solo una loca se le da por inventar algo como eso.<p>

-darien todos en esta oficina saben que tú y yo somos novios y te pones a abrazar a las modelos - darien cierra la puerta para que las personas no escucharan la discusión entre michiru- que ya te dije que no era ninguna modelo michiru por favor.

-Eres un mentiroso a ver explícame porque llegaste por tarde anoche te llame en el departamento y al celular y nada no me contestabas a ver que estabas haciendo.

-Pues estaba terminando unos pendientes la batería de celular y se apagó, y ya.

-No te creo primero te desapareces y ahora te encontró una marca de labio en la camisa, estoy harta que la gente diga que te estas levantando a todas las que están en esta empresa-se va y darien intenta de tenerla, pero en eso llega andrew y darien entra otra vez a su oficina.

-Oye que le hiciste a la fiera- pregunta andrew- te juro que esta vez no hice nada-dice darien- y eso-pregunta sorprendido andrew

-Nada no me toquen nada, mi tocador y mis cremas no se atrevan se los pido no se lleven mi tocador. Tú me prometiste que esto no iba a suceder y mira nos están echando las cosas a la calle como si fueramos perros- dice ikuko- señora ikuko tranquila si, serena hay que hacer algo-dice mina

-nadie puede ayudarnos.

-Mami mina tiene razón vamos a calmarnos.

-calmarnos estamos dejas de la mano de dios yo sin un hombre que me cuide y tu me dijiste que ibas a conseguir un trabajo lo conseguiste-serena le dice un no con un movimiento de cabeza- hay no-sale corriendo en la ventana-señor átame a la muerte- salta por la ventana y todo las gente empiezan a gritar..

* * *

><p>ikuko esta recostada en la camilla del hospital, alado de ellas estaban serena y mina.<p>

-Si doctor la verdad el golpe fue muy fuerte-le dice mina al doctor.

-esta muy grave doctor-pregunta serena preocupada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Al parecer no pero tiene que quedarse por lo menos 24 horas, para que le practiquemos unos exámenes y tenerla tengamos en observación, con permiso – el doctor se retira, la enfermera se acerca- señorita tsukino.  
>si.<br>-tiene que pasar a la caja.

-si señorita- la enfermera se retira- hay mina tenemos que dar un anticipo, yo no se como vamos a pagar este hospital.

-hay hermanita que triste es la vida de pobre, tu sabes que si yo tuviera yo pagaría esto.

-lo se mi mina pero ya no se a quién pedirle, le hemos pedidos dinero a medio mundo me voy a volver loca ya vengo. 

* * *

><p>-con tanta mujer linda que hay en el mundo que me venga hacer una escenas de celos por una que esta mas fea con cara por debajo no hay derecho.<p>

-Y si mi hermano pero yo si la vi enojada y cuando michiru se enoja cuidado.

-Grasamos en lo que estamos, yo creo que ya encontramos a la persona pero el único malo es que no viene su fotográfia.

-Problema eh.

-Si será que esta guapa esta serena tsukino,

-quien-pregunta Andrew

-la persona que encontré para sustituir a kelvin que por cierto que estoy tratando de contactarlo para que me explique que paso y nada que aparece me parece muy extraño-en eso entra keji en la oficina.

-darien que paso, la junta del consejo quiere saber y vamos a estar listo para la presentación, y si tomoe no tiene ayudante.

-lo prometido es deuda tranquilo ya encontramos a la persona que necesitamos serena tsukino.

* * *

><p>-Es que son tus ahorros de toda tu vida padrino.<p>

-Uno ahorra para la emergencia, bueno esta es una emergencia ya ve tranquila yo termino las clases y me voy para el hospital.

-Gracias padrino.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba caminando contenta por tener la plata para pagar el hospital pero en eso se le acerca un ladrón y le saca la cartera, serena pide ayuda a la gente pero ninguno la ayuda, ella sale corriendo persiguiendo al ladrón pero de nada sirvió.<p>

-nooooo , el dinero de mi mama dios mio porque si yo fuera otra , si yo fuera otra dios- llorando se hacerla en el puente, penando en tirarse- serena- dice una voz-tia-dice sorprendida-tu no puedes actuar igual a tu madre, llego la hora serena llego la hora de que seas otra.

* * *

><p>en la academia del meneo suena el teléfono y atiende Artemis-el meneo buenas tardes.<p>

-perdón me comunica con serena tsukino  
>********************************************************************************<p>

Entra al cuarto cerrando la puerta- o me volvi loca o estoy muerta.

-Serena.

-Hay tía luna esto no puede ser.

-Primero tranquila-dice luna- pero como quieres que me ponga tranquila si los muertos no aparecen así no más.

-No recuerdas que te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, porque te extraña además desde el primera vez que me fui me empezaste a ver.

-Pues si es verdad pero es yo creí que.

-Lo creías que estabas asustada pero hoy es diferente.

-Tía me has hecho mucha falta ahorita estoy peor que antes soy un fracaso si yo no seria asi nuestra vida seria muy distinta yo lo único que deseo es ser otra mujer.

-Por eso estoy aquí llego el momento en verte en el espejo.

-Pero tía yo te guarde este espejo por mucho tiempo tu misma me has dicho que nadie se podía ver en el espejo

-Es cierto nadie se podía verse en ese espejo excepto tu.

-Yo y porque.

-Porque lo prepare especialmente para ti para cuando llegara el momento con todo el corazón ser otra mujer y ese momento llego mírate-saca la funda del espejo, serena se acerca despacio y se ve en el espejo- ahora piensa por un momento que mujer deseas ser con todo el corazón- cierras los ojos-ahora si mírate serena.

-Y esta quien es-pregunta serena, viendo a una hermosa muchacha en el espejo- esa eres tu- le dice luna.

-yo no , no puede ser-dice sorprendida

-claro que si puede ser, esta es la mujer que tu imaginaste verdad piénsalo bien porque no hay camino de regreso quieres ser esta mujer.

-si yo quiero , yo quiero ser a mujer en el espejo.

-Pon tu mano en el espejo.

coloca su mano en el espejo y se transforma en la hermosa muchacha del espejo.

* * *

><p>-Estoy cansada de sus aventuras tenía unos labios marcado en la camisa.<p>

-Darien es un sínico pero tú eres la única con la que mantuvo una relación larga así que no te quejes todo ésta saliendo como lo planeamos.

-Pero todo tiene un límite prima yo no puedo estar aguantando infidelidades.

-Son solos juegos tonto, Mira cuando yo conocí a kenji el ya llevaba un buen tiempo de viudo y además salía con todas la mujer que quería, pero yo moví los hilos que era necesarios y ahora Ésta aquí el señor chiba come de mi mano. michiru a los hombres hay que domarlos déjalo que juegue finge que no te das cuenta de sus escapadas, y sin que el percate comen selo para que Él se comprometa.

-Ésta bien te voy hacer caso, pero ojala yo tuviera la experiencia que tienes tu reika.

-No te enojes con él, no te enojes por tonterías el que se enoja pierde michiru y tu perderías mucho si no te casas con darien….

* * *

><p>contestare aquí los review!<p>

vampirita 17: si la telenovela es muy linda y la verdad a mi me gusto mucho. Y espero que la adaptación te guste y si darien es el protagonista :)

azucenas45: gracias espero que te guste la adaptación. :)

* * *

><p>bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de la adaptación.. no vemos<p> 


End file.
